


A trip to Elysium

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Percy dies, Anyways yeah, M/M, Nico going to see his friends in Elysium, Percy x Nico because that is my second otp 3:, Plot Differentiates because of a certain reason, after the Final Battle, and some other people - Freeform, have fun, lots of flashbacks, this is a one shot folks and its very bad and old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle; where countless heroes were lost, the great hero Percy Jackson amongst them. Lonely and broken, Nico heads down to the underworld to visit his loved ones. But will the flashbacks of the battle with the Giants reveal something new?</p><p>Major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only an idiot would think my amateur skills would rival Riordan. 
> 
> This takes place in an alternate timeline where Nico remained behind with the seven to help take down the Giants, alongside some of the gods.
> 
> Also Percy dies. 
> 
> Have fun lmao.

Nico was quite surprised that Charon had actually let him onto the boat without much resistance. ‘But then again, I am the king of ghosts,’ Nico thought, so it was expected for Charon to obey him.

“Wait. Hold on. Why am I even on this boat anyways? Oh lord… Am I…” Nico thought before sighing in relief. “No, it’s fine. I’m just going on a visit to see Percy, and all my… friends in Elysium…” 

A surge of sadness rushed through him, and Nico got the unexpected urge to cry. Memories shot through him. Standing in front of Porphyrion, fighting him alongside Percy. The giant king lunging at him, spear out and pointer right at Nico, but Percy pushing him aside before being impaled by the king’s spear. Percy dying right in his hands, as Annabeth cried and wailed beside him. Percy whispering to Annabeth that she was the best friend of all time, and finally looking over to me, and telling Nico not to despair. To live on and not look back. 

Nico shook his head as Charon tapped him on the shoulder. “You alright lad?” He said in his mangled and old speech.

Nico nodded back slowly, but for some odd reason, it took a little more energy than normal. ‘Must be from all the dark power I exerted’, he thought.

And of course, at that very thought, another course of flashbacks rocked through him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nico stared at the ground on which Percy's dead body lay, as Annabeth sobbed beside him. Anger flew through him as he stared at his boyfriend’s dead body. Nico’s eyes turned icy cold as he turned and looked Porphyrion straight in the eye, as Porphyrion laughed and laughed, about how the “Great Hero of Olympus fell so easily”. Slowly, Nico raised his shaking hands to point right at the Giant King. 

“You did this…” Nico said slowly and shakily. “YOU DID THIS!!!” 

“Yes I did, you idiot demigod, if you hadn’t noticed. Why wouldn’t I have done it? Your ‘so-called’ savior was somehow convincing your side you could win.” Porphyrion threw his head back in laughter, as the remaining seven slowly backed up. “Your gods have not arrived, their minds paralyzed and confused, like the dumb little idiot’s they are, your ‘seven’ are weakened or dead, and will soon fall, and soon enough I will climb mount Olympus and tear it down!” All 50 giants roared at once, and started to charge, but as the remaining seven started to fall back, one person stood still, unmoving.

“That is where you are wrong, Porphyrion.”

A wave of darkness flew from where Nico stood, blasting everyone, even Porphyrion off their feet. Suddenly, thousands of skeletal troops rose from the ground, ranging from skeletal cavemen, wearing leopard pelts and holding clubs, to Napoleonic cavalry, riding horses and holding muskets aimed directly at the monster army. Nico raised the scepter of Diocletian, and at once, the skeletons formed ranks, all at once. And Nico said the one word that changed the entire course of the war.

“Charge.”

All at once, the skeletal legion charged at the giant army. For every skeleton that fell, another took its place. And at the head of the charge, riding a horse made purely of darkness, Nico swung his sword, decapitating a dracaena, then raised the scepter, and summoned 10 dark wisps that orbited around him, launching blasts of darkness that annihilated the giant army.

And, all at once, the Gods arrived from the heavens, charging in behind the skeletal army, and the seven charged forward, each engaging a giant or two as the Gods cut down the lesser ones. 

Porphyrion roared, gazing at the battlefield. He knew that defeat was imminent, but not without taking down that pitiful little darkness brat. He charged straight at Nico, knocking over, or even stepping on his army as he charged, but Nico was ready. He leaped off the horse, just as King fat-ass jumped on it. The horse dissolved in mid-air, with a dying scream. Nico sighed at the horse’s death. It was a pretty sweet horse.

Immediately after that, Porphyrion spun around and lifted his spear to impale Nico. Nico twisted around just as he struck, and used his sword to cut straight through the spear. By this point, Nico was panting. Even with both his rage and the scepter, he knew he was pushing his limits. Porphyrion didn’t give him the opportunity to rest. He immediately stabbed at Nico with the stump of his weapon, hoping to embed the broken shaft within Nico’s gut.

But Nico was smarter than that. He parried the jab, and ran forward, rolling under the broken spear, and sliced lord lard straight across his fat thighs.

Porphyrion screamed and backhanded Nico straight in the chest. Nothing was broken, but the impact sent Nico flying. But, just before he cracked his skull on the rocks, someone, or more like some god had caught Nico.

Nico looked up, to see his father, standing there in all his immortal glory. Hades glared down at Nico, moving him to the ground. “Nico, you may piss me off to no end, side with, and even fall in love with the wrong people,” Nico stared down at the ground as his father placed him on the rough grassland. “But, you are still my son, and I will stand by you. No matter what.” Nico immediately looked up at Hades, and no one could mistake the pride in Hades’ eyes. “Now let’s go kick Porphyrins fat ass.” 

Immediately Nico and Hades, who was holding both a greek shield and the sword of death and the helm of darkness on his head, sprinted towards Porphyrion. Immediately, Porphyrion swung his broken-wood-thing at Hades, who was closest, but Hades deflected the blow off his shield and swung his sword straight at Porphyrion, resulting in a huge gash across his shoulder.

“Gah!” Porphyrion screamed as he leaped back, but quickly regained his bearings, and entered a guard stance, ready to deflect any attack. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was for Nico to jump out of Porphyrins own shadow, and slice his leg clean off at the knee. Porphyrion once again scream bloody murder, and leaped (or hobbled, Nico guessed) straight at Hades, but he was ready. 

Hades feinted at Thunder thighs, and when Porphyrion went to block, he swung his sword straight at Porphyrins head, and at the same time, Nico shadow traveled onto Porphyrins shoulder and leaped down, impaling king fat-ass’ heart at the same time.

Porphyrion didn’t get the chance to scream as his head went flying, and his body dissolved into tiny little fragments of dust.

Nico suddenly felt really, REALLY tired. He glanced around at his army, which was now dissolving into the ground. But still, the giants had been vanquished. Nico’s knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. He felt exhausted, but now he knew what would happen. 

Nico was dying.

The last thing he ever really did see as a living person, was Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Hazel rushing towards him. Kneeling down beside him as he drew his final breaths. His father bending over him, and using the 3 fingered gesture over his heart to ward off evil, as Annabeth sobbed again at losing one of the people she was closest people, and Hazel held his hand one final time.

“At least I’ll see Percy… Goodbye everyone…” He managed to get out before he blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico gasped awake, jumping off the floor of the creaking, and nearly broken ship, as it sailed along the Styx.

In horror, he looked down at his hands and saw that they were ghostly and white. ‘So I really have died.’ He thought to himself as a feeling of calmness and serenity washed over him. 

He glanced over the side of the ship, just in time to see the harsh, unforgiving fields of Asphodel turn into calm and peaceful fields of green grass, with willow and oak trees blossoming under the sun that really didn’t exist.

It was Elysium, the land of the heroes. 

Nico looked around, not seeing anyone but an old lady humming the J.S Bach double concerto as she knitted a something out of a soft pink yarn. He sighed at the fact that no one else had actually made it to Elysium, and that they hadn’t done anything with their lives.

Suddenly, the ringing of bells, not hard, loud ones, but ones that emitted a soft, nice and peaceful sound rang from the boat. Nico could suddenly see a beautiful ocean paradise, and in the far distance, 3 islands that looked like they were having a brilliant time, with what looked like a disco floor and huge speakers.

After about one minute, the boat landed at an elegant, beautiful dock, made of mahogany wood, and the finest quartz. And standing at the end of the dock was Percy, wearing short jean pants, and a camp half-blood t-shirt. Nico ran forward, and so did Percy, as the two embraced on the wooden planks. Both slowly looked up, but then Nico noticed Percy’s frown.

“Nico, why are you here so soon? I arrived yesterday myself.” Percy whispered into Nico’s ear, before pulling back, and staring right at Nico with a worried glance. “Am I dreaming?”

“No Percy. You’re not. I used up my life force to save Mount Olympus.” Nico said back. Percy didn’t look necessarily happy but then squeezed Nico even tighter.

After a few minutes, Percy pulled back, before smiling at Nico, as he blushed like a little girl in front of his brother. “Percy! Why are you always so-” Nico said, before getting cut off by yet another hug from the brunette.

“Well hey, even though we fell, we fell together,” Percy said. Nico looked over the son of Poseidon’s shoulder to see more people approaching, smiles also on their faces. Silena and Beckendorf, holding hands. Luke Castellan, waving a sword around while leaning against a house. And his sister, Bianca, who rushed forward, arms out, tears leaking from his eyes.

And as Nico finally connected with all those departed, he realized this wasn’t happily ever after. It was soo much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope you liked it! That ending made me want to die but whatever, I stole it from "The One" by Kiera Cass because I could.
> 
> BUT LETS TALK ABOUT THAT KISS DOUGH MMMM


End file.
